Quest:Stolen Gemstone
Objectives Locate Sir Zhed's missing gem as well as his servant Phobe. Summary "I am Vincent, steward of this mansion and faithful servant to its master, Sir Zhed, the most powerful man in all of Arunafeltz. My master is currently out to attend the High Priest assembly and has been gone for a few days. I would like to ask you for your help with a problem on his behalf. Thank you. You see, the pope awarded Sir Zhed for his great contributions to Arunafeltz with a precious gem. However, this jewel is missing and I need your help to find it. I don't have any proof, but I suspect it was stolen by Phobe, a servant that disappeared about the same time the gem disappeared. Please retrieve this gem and find who stole it before Sir Zhed returns and finds out what happened. If you can keep this secret, I'd very much appreciate it. I believe that you'd want to interrogate Phobe, but he has run away somewhere. You might want to question the other servants of his whereabouts. Thanks again for your help." Notes *In order to finish this quest, you'll have to do the Rael Sanctuary quest in order to access the Sessrumnir temple where Zhed is. Rewards *135,000 Base EXP *1 Old Purple Box Progress "I suggest looking around the mansion and asking the servants for any clues about Phobe's current location." Completion "For some reason, you look familiar to me. Are you supposed to be here? Otherwise, you should leave this place if you don't have the proper authorization..." here on Vincent's behalf. "Vincent sent you? I see. You must have been looking for me. I am High Priest Zhed and I understand that you have a package for me. Usually, Vincent doesn't trust strangers to deliver these packages, but perhaps this was necessitated by some strange circumstance. Anyway, let's see what he sent me... Hm? What's this? Vincent sent a note? I suppose this must be important. Give me a moment to read this, please... ... Hrrrmm. Vincent. Now I understand. So he was intentionally cold towards Jenny and Phobe so other people wouldn't get suspicious... Still, I don't think he had to do that—it might have been a little too much. Well, I really appreciate your help in this matter, adventurer. But tell me, did you only help Vincent and risk your life because you were being paid? Were you only motivated by the money?" I was just curious. "You were doing this just to satisfy your curiosity? Heh heh, that's very interesting. That's also the best attitude for a brave adventurer. I like that. May I have your name? ... Yes, that's a fine name. It suits you well. I'll be sure to remember that. Again, let me thank you for risking your life to retrieve my belongings. I shall be praying for Freyja to guide and protect you in your travels. Peace be with you, ." External links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Stolen Gemstone